Fanderay
Fanderay or Fander, also known as the Wolf-Goddess or She-Wolf of Winter,Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 7, UK MMPB p.229Gardens of the Moon, Glossary, UK MMPB p.706 was an ascended beast.Memories of Ice, Chapter 20, UK MMPB p.866 Her name in the Barghast tongue was Farand.Memories of Ice, Chapter 18, UK MMPB p.791 Fanderay was the long lost mate of Togg and with him the joint holder of the Beast Throne. They were said to be more ancient than the Elder Gods, and considered Draconus, Krul, and the Sister of Cold Nights to be young entities by comparison.Memories of Ice, Prologue, US SFBC p.33 They had once run with the Imass back when the Imass were still mortal.Memories of Ice, Chapter 20, US SFBC p.726 At one time they had made their home on Jacuruku.Memories of Ice, Prologue, US SFBC p.29 The Warren of Chaos was said to have given fire to her spirit. History Fanderay and Togg were separated during the fall of the Crippled God which was caused by rebellious mages seeking to topple the tyrant King Kallor during the time of the First Empire. Their home had been destroyed and Fanderay severely wounded. Togg, himself now missing an eye, sought his mate in the Warren of Chaos hoping she had returned there. The general details of a horror from the sky causing their separation were known as children's bedtime stories on Genabackis.Memories of Ice, Chapter 20, US SFBC p.705/726 Worship and Rituals The twin cults of Togg and Fanderay continued to persist, but their temples were few and their adherents dwindled. There had been a short lived popularity of the cults within the armies of the Malazan Empire early in Empress Laseen's reign, but they had soon withered.Memories of Ice, Chapter 24, Epigraph The Wolves were rarely worshipped in the middle or southern parts of Genabackis and received no representation within the Mask Council of Capustan. They were however worshiped in the north of the continent as war-aspected gods.Memories of Ice, Chapter 18, UK MMPB p.788 In Darujhistan, the death of the Wolf Goddess of Winter was marked each year a week before the Gedderone Fête. One custom, commented on by Murillio was the procession of a brilliantly painted carriage drawn by three white horses in black bridles symbolising the Goddess being carried out. The carriage was accompanied on either side by middle-aged women who balanced bronze cups on their shaved heads from which steams of scented smoke unfurled.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 7, UK MMPB p.229/230 In Memories of Ice K'rul found the terribly wounded Fanderay after the Crippled God's Fall and placed her spirit within the body of Baaljagg, the last surviving Ay, to safely heal.Memories of Ice, Chapter 22, US SFBC p.787 When K'rul made his move against the Crippled God's schemes during the Pannion War, he sent Baaljagg to join Lady Envy. They were soon joined by others including Toc the Younger whose body contained the spirit of Togg. Lady Envy and her entourage made war against the Pannion Seer and his empire, the Pannion Domin. During their efforts, Toc was captured and brought to Coral. Envy's party followed in pursuit, arriving at Coral amidst the Malazan siege of the city. While the others raced ahead to find the Seer, Envy and Baaljag sought Toc in the Old Palace.Memories of Ice, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.916-917 By the time they found Toc, he was already dead and Baaljagg lay beside the corpse whimpering.Memories of Ice, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.940 Fanderay grieved for the loss of her mate, but Onos T'oolan informed her that Togg had slipped from Toc's body and was free within the Warren of Tellann. The Bonecaster, Kilava, reported that Toc's soul rode upon Togg's own and she opened a path into Tellann for Baaljagg to pursue them.Memories of Ice, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.940-941 Within the dreamworld of Tellann, Fanderay was separated from Baaljagg and finally reunited with Togg. The two gods reclaimed their thrones while acknowledging the Mhybe as the dream world's mistress.Memories of Ice, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.953/955-956 The destruction of the Grey Swords at the Siege of Capustan and the fall of Fener, their patron god, forced the mercenaries to seek out a new sponsor. With the help of the White Face Barghast elders they settled on Fanderay and Togg and proclaimed a new Reve, the Wolf's Reve.Memories of Ice, Chapter 18, US SFBC p.666-669 The new Grey Sword Shield Anvil, Norul, approached Silverfox requesting her to free the T'lan Ay, who the twin gods considered their children. The living Bonecaster initially refused despite Norul's warning that the gods would seek reparation.Memories of Ice, Chapter 20, US SFBC p.730-731 Later, Silverfox relented.Memories of Ice, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.958-959 In House of Chains High Mage L'oric reported that Togg and Fanderay had taken control of the Beast Throne making them masters of the Soletaken and D'ivers. He smiled thinking of "all those poor fools who followed the Path of the Hand. The game was won far, far away—",House of Chains, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.306 suggesting that the Beast Throne had been the Path of Hands' ultimate goal. Newly installed on the throne, Togg and Fanderay urgently needed a champion. They chose a Unnamed characters#In Housebull enkar'al whose spirit had been trapped in the body of a dead Thelomen Toblakai by the B'ridys demon. As a reward for its service, it was brought to join others of its kind in their realm.House of Chains, Chapter 9, US SFBC p.456-457 Notes and references de:Fanderay Category:Ascendants Category:Canines Category:High House War